Onceavo Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: Ahora Mariana tendrá que devolverle el favor a Xochitl salvandola de un rival de su padre


Se titula: "Para Salvar un Ave Fénix"

Un día nevado, en lunes, en Ciudad Milagro, ya era Noche Buena, estaba Manny, Frida en la casa de Manny jugando el nuevo juego que compró Logan, "Supermacho III"

-Ya verás Frida, te voy a hacer pedazos-dijo Manny

-No si yo lo puedo evitar-dijo Frida, después de un buen rato de jugar, resultó que Manny fué el ganador

-Ajaja, te gané Frida-dijo Manny victorioso

-Ya verás, te ganaré a la siguiente-dijo Frida

-¿Otro round?-dijo Manny

-Va-dijo Frida, entonces los dos empezaron a jugar otra vez.

No solo estaban los dos jugando, también estaba Gran Papi y Rodolfo preparandose para la cena de Navidad

-Oye Rodolfo, ¿Por qué estás tan estresado?-dijo Gran Papi

-¿No vez papá?-dijo Rodolfo haciendo muchas cosas-Tengo que preparar todo para navidad, mira, estoy tan estresado que ya no sé si tengo que meter al horno la coronilla, rellenar el arbol o adornar el guajolote, necesito ayuda pá

-No te preocupes hijo, yo te ayudaré-dijo Gran Papi

-Muchas gracias, pa-en ese momento, Gran Papi se convirtió en Puma Loco, y empezó a ayudarle a Rodolfo con las cosas.

No solo estaban los cuatro, también estaban Logan y Mariana platicando en el sofá de la sala, Logan le estaba platicando sus anteriores aventuras con el incidente de lo de Dark Claw

-Y bueno, esa es mi historia

-Dejame ver si entendí bien-dijo Mariana-¿Dices que detuviste a un psicópata con aspecto de buitre para que no fuera el presidente municipal y que a la vez te encontraste con una chica-gata que fué tu "media-novia"?

-Así es-dijo Logan

-Mmmm. Que original-dijo Mariana-Pues yo también tengo una aventura que tengo que contar

-¿A si?-dijo Logan-a ver

-Bueno ahí va-dijo Mariana.

Todo comenzó hace una semana, un día antes de que en mi escuela saliéramos de vacaciones, yo estaba haciendo un ejercicio diario de mi libro para ejecitar a la mente, estaba un ejercicio tan, pero tan dificil, que tuve que dejarlo por un rato, mientras me puse a jugar mi amuleto que me daba poderes, lo agite de un lado a otro, lo lanzé de mano a mano, y que crees..., se me cayó al suelo, yo estaba tán pero tán preocupada porque pense que se me rompió, pero nó, de hecho, empezó a brillar, y que pasó, cuando lo toqué, me teletransporte dentro de él. Y... me encontre en un tunel-portal lleno de luces azules, algo me arrastró hacia él y desaparecí de la nada.

Me había desmallado, y cuando desperté, me aparecí en una jungla, si, en una jungla, me levante muy confundida, fuí a investigar más allá de la jungla, me llevó mucho tiempo llegar al mas allá, tuve que toparme con todo, serpientes, sapos venenosos, todos eso animalejos, y cuando llegué, me dí cuenta que estaba 605 años antes, si, estaba en la época de los Aztecas, si, los Aztecas, ví de todo, una vez me fuí a ver los bailes de ahí, luego los juegos de pelota, y demás cosas, y lo mejor de todo esto, esque sabía que me reencontraría con mi amiga, Xochitl, y quizas, me ayudaría a regresar a mi época natal, sin más pensarlo, me fuí al templo del pueblo, sabía que era de mucho trabajo esto de escalarlo, pero no me rendí y seguí escalando, cuando ya llegé, dentro del templo, llegué toda emocionada

-Xochitl, ¿Estás ahí?-grande fué mi al ver a los padres de la princesa sentados muy triztes, la mamá estaba llorando, el papá la estaba consolando

-Pero que está pasando aquí-dije obviamente en lenguaje de los aztecas

-Pues lo que pasa es ese maldito emperador del otro imperio-dijo el emperador enojado y llorando a la vez-Nos amenazó que si no le damos nuestro imperio, iba a matar a nuestra querida Xochitl, se supone que ella puede derrotarlo, pero él, con ayuda del Dios de la oscuridad, le lanzó una maldición para que no pudiera hacer nada, necesitamos ayuda de un guerrero fuerte y valiente, por eso te llamamos a tí, así que tu con tus poderes nos podrías ayudar.

-Pero-dije-lo que pasa es que por él estoy aquí, me teletransporté con él

-A, claro-dijo el padre-en cuanto al amuleto, ese también sirve como un teletransportador del tiempo

-Wow-dije-Bueno, haré lo que pueda-dije y me convertí en Aguila Dorada y me puse a volar a por Xochitl

Que te vaya bien-dijo el emperador-y dale una paliza de mi parte.

Y así empezó mi viaje para rescatar a Xochitl.

Pero, a las afueras del imperio, estaba el malvado emperador en su piramide, estaba reciviendo un mensaje en su mente de que yo iba en camino al rescate de Xochitl.

Oh no, no llegarás con vida-dijo el malvado emperador.

Ya iba a un cuarto de camino cuando de repente se me apareció una plaga de langostas, sabía que dabía primero pasar por los secuaces del emperador, así que luche contra las langostas, eran demasidas, pero no pudieron conmigo, les gané, pero cuando pense que no me iba ir tan mal, se me apareció una serpiente gigante, si, una serpiente, otra vez regrese al rollo de que tenía que derrotarla, y lo hice, la pude derrotr, pero no fué facil, tuve que essquibar sus mordidas, mis poderes no le afectaban en lo absoluto, la tuve que enredar y hacerla nudos para derrotarla, y ahí me di cuenta de que el malvado emperador era un cobarde, dejaba que otras cosas se arriesgaran por él, en vez de dar la cara, aunque de ¿Donde sacó todo esto?

No puede ser que haya destruido a mi ejercito de langostas y mi serpiente, pues, veamos que tal le va con mi ejercito de secuaces de piedra-dijo el malvado emperador

Ya no sigas-dijo Xochitl en una jaula

¿Como de que no?-dijo el emperador

Si, acepta que ella te está Ganando-dijo Xochitl

Estas muy equivocada, yo estoy ganando-dijo el emperador

Claro que si te está ganando-dijo Xochitl

No-dijo el emperador

Si-dijo Xochitl

No-dijo el emperador

Si-dijo Xochitl

No-dijo el emperador

Si-dijo Xochitl

No-dijo el emperador

Si-dijo Xochitl

Mientras tanto...

Ya iba acercandome a la piramide, cuando de repente sentí un terremoto, salió de la tierra unos soldados de piedra, si, de piedra, todos empezaron a luchar contra mi, pero yo no me deje de ellos, aunque fué muy agotador, pero una vez me agarraron distraida y me tomaron de los brazos, uno de ellos me iba a lanzar un tipo de maldición, pero la logre esquivar y acabé con todos los guardias, y así fué como llegué a la pirámide del emperador para rescatar a Xochitl.

¡Ahora entregueme a Xochitl porfavor!-dije al emperador amenazandolo con un rayo que iba a sacar de mi mano.

Ah, claro, miren quien está aquí-dijo el emperador con tono burlón-es nada menos que la rescatista de la pequeña Xochitl, por que veo que lo que tienes de armadra tengo que decir que me impresiona de veras

¡Entreguemela!-dije

Pero no si antes una pelea-dijo el emperador y de repente una sombra de gas negro lo cubrió, al parecer con cada movimiento que hacía, la sombra se movía, entonces liberé de inmediato a Xochitl, cuando la saqué de la jaula recuperó sus poderes y así nos largamos de ahí y llegamos al otro imperio, no te puedo decir que sanas y salvas, porque él nos andaba siguiendo.

Luego de llegar a la pirámide del imperio de Xochitl, Xochitl llegó con sus padres y les dió un abrazo.

Si, que conmovedor-dijo el malvado emperador-pero todavía no hemos terminado, así que ¿O me da el imperio o mato a su hija emperador?

No cuentes conmigo con ninguna de las dos-dijo el padre de Xochitl

Entonces, supongo que se lo tendré que arrevatar a la fuerza-al decir esto, el emperador dijo unas palabras que tenían que involucrar al Dios de la oscuridad, osea, la sombra, la cual lo cubrió, pero ahora del tamaño de un edificio, lo cual lo convirtió en una horrible bestia, ahora tenía una cara de un demonio, era poderoso, hasta el cielo se oscureció. Incluso los habitantes del pueblo se dieron cuenta, que miraron al cielo para presenciar lo que pasa. Sabía que era el momento de entrar en acción, hasta los hermanos de Xochitl se enlistaron para pelear.

No-dijo Xochitl-hablaré con él

Pero, si vas...-dijimos los hermanos y yo

Esto es entre él y yo-dijo Xochitl, así que le dijo a la bestía que se llevara a ella a cambio de dejar a su pueblo en paz, este aceptó y devoró a Xochitl, en ese momento, los familiares de Xochitl empezaron a llorar por su perdida, incluso yo.

¿Creyeron que los iba a dejar en paz?-dijo la bestia-Pues no, los voy a dominar a ustedes y luego a por todos los territorios que encuentre, jajajaja.

La gente empezó a huir de ahí para huir del peligro, los hermanos y yo empezamos a luchar contra el monstruo, pero era tan poderoso que no pudimos con él, nos dejo derrotados, por un momento pensamos que era él fin para nosotros, para mis amigos, para el pueblo, para todo, a nosotros nos iba a matar para quedarse con el imperio, pero pasó al mágico, el estómago del monstruo empezó a rugir, despues amoverse, cuando de repente, Booom, la bestia se desvaneció, liberando a sí a Xochitl, convertida en una hermosa Ave Fénix, deslumbrando a todos, así todos los habitantes se inclinaron en forma de respeto ante la Fénix.

Mariana, te queremos agradecer por regresarnos a nuestra querida hija-dijeron los padres

Lo mismo Mariana-dijeron los hermanos de Xochitl

No, ¿de que?, lo hago con gusto por mis amigos-dije, en ese entonces, Xochitl bajó del cielo de vuelta a la pirámide.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme amiga-dijo Xochitl

El gusto es mio-dije

Que curioso, una profecía dijo que una horrible bestia nos iba a dominar, pero que nos salvaría un Ave Fénix una Aguila Dorada y 3 valientes guerreros, quiza pir eso los habitantes se inclinan ante ustedes-dijo el padre

Entonces, ¿signifinifica que somos heroes?-dijimos los chicos y yo en coro

Exacto, ahora por su valentía, ¿como quieren que los recompensemos?-dijo la mamá

Pues, yo, sabiendo como se usa el amuleto como viajero del tiempo-dije

Bueno, lo unico que tienes que hacer es golpearl contra cuelquier cosa y pensar en la éppoca en la que te gustaría ir, así de facil-dijo la mamá-pero, solo el que posea el amuleto, osea tú, podrá viajar en el tiempo, solo esa persona, no acompañada.

Muchas gracias, bueno, creo que ya me voy, nos vemos-dije haciendo el procedimiento que me dijo la mamá para volver a mi casa

Adios y gracias-dijeron en coro la familia de Xochitl.

Y bueno, eso fué lo que pasó-dijo Mariana

Muy interesante, e increible, aunque que lastima que no podré viajar en el tiempo para descubrir mi pasado, ni, detener el incidente de mis padres-dijo Logan

Si quieres yo...-dijo Mariana

No, dejalo así, es mejor que la persona que estuvo presente en el insidente lo resuelva-dijo Logan

Entiendo-dijo Mariana viendo el reloj-¡Dios!, se me hace tarde, mejor me voy a la cena de Navidad en mi casa, bueno me tengo que ir a mi casa, adios Logan, y feliz Navidad

Adios Mariana, feliz Navidad-dijo Logan besando a Mariana, después Mariana se hecho por la ventana y se fué volando, igual Frida después de un rato se fué.

Después de un rato, la famili Rivera se reunió como una verdadera familia para la cena y pasarla bien.

Fin

Bueno, al fin acabé otro capítulo, porfa, comenten y diganme comentarios o sugerencias, bueno, nos vemos.


End file.
